crystalclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Crystalclan camp
Hm, or like this! xD Nice page, darling!FrostCrystal 13:18, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Smarty pance you!Bimmeh-boy 17:03, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi! The Wild One 18:49, June 27, 2010 (UTC)Wildclaw Wildclaw that you?? Bimmeh-boy 06:44, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it's me WildclawThe Wild One 21:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey you! Whatz goin' down? Bimmeh-boy 19:21, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Not much, going to play with fireworks this weekend then going to a camp so yeah... How bout you? Wildclaw yawned he had just woken up, he could see that the sun was still rising. Careful not to disturb his other clan mates he walked out of the den. He could see the morning dew still fresh on the trees, he heard the early calls of birds. He sat there and watched for awhile while the sun rose, then he went to get some fresh kill. He picked up a mouse and sat down to eat, he would wait for everyone else to wake before giving out patrols. Bim woke and stretched padding outside he spotted Wildclaw and nodded to him. where would i be without him? ''he wandered to himself as he padded over and grabbed a vole from the freshkill piklle and settled down to eat. (Agg Bim you have to remember to sigh in) Wildclaw nodded back to Bim, one or his trusted assistant deputies, and his mate's mate. They had bin though a lot with each other. keep forgeting "Seen Dt recently?" Bim asked absently as he bit into his freshkill. He was still unsure if his clanmates would except him back. He'd ben gone so long and had even attacked the camp while he had thought that TDO was his master. he sighed inwrdly ''do they trust me now? he wnderedMake something idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot! 16:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) (that's fine I always forget meh sig) "No I haven't" he says "Is there something bothering you?" Wildclaw asksThe Wild One 16:45, July 31, 2010 (UTC) "Eh no, I'm fine." Bim sighed and turned away.whats wrong with you ''he asked himself '' ''wildclaw would understand lolMake something idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot! 17:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) "BIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Splashcrest squealed, running over to him... ACK!Forgot to log in...sry!)))) Splashcrest purred as she ran up to her father...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 19:02, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Wildclaw smiled when Splashcrest greeted her father ''It would be good for him ''he thought. He knew how hard it was to feel like you were trusted after going though something like that, but Wildclaw knew that everyone in the clan would still trust him. Wildclaw himself trusted Bim with his life. "Hey you guys" Wildclaw said and walked over to them "Do you want to go on a hunting patrol with me?" he asked. '' '' "WIth that mutated badger out there?Are you crazy?I narrowly escaped it!"Splashcrest asked as if he had grown wings and flown away...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 20:39, July 31, 2010 (UTC) "Well we still need food otherwise we will starve" he said "We will just avoid that boarder" "That border?THAT BORDER!?!?!IT GUARDS ALL THE BORDERS!!!!!!!"Splash yelled, her eyes flashing dangerously...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 20:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) "It's okay spalshcrest we don't have to hunt near the boarders" he said calmly "don't worry though we will go drive that badger out once more cats wake up" he says "Its not going to leave.Its GUARDING something.Dont know what, bt ive got my suspicions..."Splash mutteredFinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 21:15, July 31, 2010 (UTC) (Yes I remebered my siggy this time!) "Okay well we'll figure out what to with it eventually" He saidThe Wild One 21:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) "I dont care about that badger right now.Im just glad to have Bim back..."Splash mewedFinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 21:32, July 31, 2010 (UTC) "yeah it's good to have him back, and now dark is gone for good too" Wildclaw said I'm going to have to hid that crystal somewhere safe'' he thoughtThe Wild One 05:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Bim purred abd touched his daughters ear with his muzzle "Don't get so worked up Splash." He purred good naturdly then turned strict "You do what your deputy tells you your a wrrior now." 'no thanx to you' he thought to himself wishing he'd been there when she had her warrior ceremony wishing he'd been the one to issue her asessment. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I'll go hunting with you wild whenever your ready." something idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot! 13:29, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Splash pouted,"Bim!"She wailed,"You didnt go face that badger!" (missed ya bimmeh)FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 14:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Splash sighed and turned to look at the crystal pool...''Why me...''She asked herself.She wished she could go back to her nice, warm den beneath the crystal waters, but that was impossible...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 14:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) "What happens if a cat does a back flip over eighteen opponents?"Splash asked absentmindedly..FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 15:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) "I wonder what happened to Crystal..."Splash said softly, then thought about the other cat whom had visited her several times.She still needed to get that cat's name...Splash went back to her previous problem..."Maybee ineteen opponents..."She mewed absentmindly, going back to the cats with backflipping abilitiues..FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 15:24, August 1, 2010 (UTC) "maybe I didn't but it can't be so bad that my brave warrior daughter can't deal with it, right?" Bim purred running his tail along her back how's everyone in Crystalclan? {Make something idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot! 16:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC)} oh everyone is all fine and dandy except FW...)))Splash sighed,"I dont really know...."She stared at the small little kit who she had found recently, wandering about. FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 16:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) (i think i sorted the problem out..)FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 17:16, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Faith was playing in a puddle...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 17:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) "Oh come, come thats not the splash i used to know. C'mon your not afraif of a badger now are you?" Bim encouraged nudging her with his muzzle